This multicenter, double-blinded, randomized clinical trial has been designed to determine whether the addition of a multivitamin with high dose folic acid, pyridoxine (vitamin B6) and cyanocobalamin (vitamin B12) to best medical/surgical management and risk factor modification reduces recurrent cerebral infarction (primary end point) and myocardial infarction or fatal coronary heart disease (CHD, secondary endpoint) in patients with a nondisabling cerebral infarctioin(NDCI) who have basal homocyst(e)ine levels above 9.5 millimol/L at screening. The fundamental eligibility criteria are the occurrence of a NDCI within 120 days prior to randomization and a qualifying homocyst(e)ine level. All patients will receive best management for risk factor reduction, which includes counseling and interventions for hypertension, high low-density lipoprotein, low high -density lipoprotein, tobacco use, diabetes and other recognized factors which add excess risk for cerebral and myocardial infarction.